Ketika Hujan Belum Reda
by rainbowfield
Summary: Perbincangan ditemani dua cangkir teh panas sembari menunggu hujan reda. [Asano(jr)/Isogai]
"Asano?!"

Kali pertama teriakan yang melengking memasuki telinga Asano Gakushuu setelah pintu dari rumah reyot yang ditumpanginya terbuka, cukup membuat iris violet itu tidak mengubah pandangan. _Flat_ seperti layar _hape_ jadul tanpa warna. Sang pelaku pemilik lengking suara mungkin bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat ketua osis yang juga putra tunggal kepala sekolah sampai repot-repot berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pada waktu nyaris merangkak tengah malam. Beserta derasnya rinai hujan.

"Jangan salah paham." Si netra violet akhirnya bersuara, masih dengan nada sombong yang melekat. "Aku baru melakukan survey lokasi rakyat miskin untuk kegiatan sosial sekolah. Sialnya hujan turun dan membuatku terjebak disini."

"Dan sendirian?" Pemilik pucuk kembar pada rambutnya itu malah kembali mengukir suara untuk bertanya.

"Ya."

"Oh." Bukan tanggapan yang berarti dan Isogai Yuuma hanya mampu membulatkan bibir sejenak, sebelum, "aku tidak tahu, kau suka melakukan hal yang menurutku um, cukup lumayan merepotkan. Dan … sendirian pula."

Asano terlihat nyaris melotot dengan ekspresi garang.

Meski kelihatannya Isogai Yuuma yang tidak peka merasa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah pujian. _Ternyata_ _Asano orang baik_ , seperti ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan hal positif begitu.

Menyadari bahwa hujan semakin deras, Isogai—telat—berinisiatif.

"Ah, karena hujan belum reda, kupikir kau bisa—HEI."

Meski sang pemilik violet main menghambur ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi.

* * *

.

 **Ketika Hujan Belum Reda**

 _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei._ Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. _Super OOC_. Untuk asupan pribadi yang merindukan _gesekan_ antar ketua kelas A dan E #diceburinkejurang.

.

* * *

"Maaf, mungkin rumahku tidak kelihatan lebih baik." Isogai nampak berdehem sesaat. Merasa tidak enak hati menumpangi rumah reyot pada pemilik kuasa tinggi.

Asano nampak tidak peduli. Mengikuti sang pemilik rumah yang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang yang cukup kecil—mungkin kamar—dan menemukan satu buah almari besar di salah satu sudutnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku meski … harganya sangat tidak seberapa," Isogai masih tidak enak hati dengan nada berbisik sembari memberikan pakaian yang baru saja diambilnya, "tapi mohon untuk tidak membuat pergerakan yang membuat dua adikku terbangun ya. Maaf sebelumnya atas ketidaknyamanan di rumahku. Aku akan buatkan teh dulu."

Kemudian, Isogai memutuskan untuk berlalu. Membagi _space_ untuk Asano agar bisa berganti baju.

Asano mengganti pakaian dengan pergerakan santai. Sesekali telinganya mendengar dengkuran, namun lebih banyak mendengar suara batuk seseorang dari tempat yang lumayan jauh—yang sebelum-sebelumnya terdengar ketika Asano berada di luar rumah itu. Meski tidak butuh waktu lama, Asano sudah mengenakan pakaian biasa ala Isogai Yuuma. Dan matanya sejak tadi masih terdireksi pada dua sosok kecil yang tidur berhimpitan di atas satu kasur, seakan saling membagi tempat.

Tapi yang lebih menenangkan hati Asano adalah wajah damai dari keduanya yang merasa tidak terganggu akan keadaan di mana mereka terlelap.

Asano memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Telinganya masih mendengar suara batuk-batuk keras yang kali ini sangat terdengar jelas. Kemudian, sosok Isogai Yuuma muncul dengan dua gelas teh yang mengepul di atas nampan. Tak lama, Isogai menyuguhkan teh di atas meja.

"Silahkan duduk dan diminum tehnya. Maaf atas jamuan yang tidak seberapa." Isogai menawarkan suguhannya dan duduk di salah satu sudut meja. Disusul Gakushuu di seberangnya.

Mereka berhadapan, meski sorot mata saling melempar ke sudut yang lainnya tanpa saling bersinggungan. Ah, ini agak kikuk, toh mereka jarang berinteraksi selain melakukan 'perang' antar kelas. Jadi, hal seperti ini terasa sangat membingungkan.

"Ah, hujannya belum reda, _Ne?_ " Isogai kembali membuka topik yang lebih menjerumus pada basa-basi.

Asano menangkup gagang cangkir, tidak terganggu. "Kalau sudah reda, kau mau mengusirku?"

Isogai tersentak dan buru-buru membuat pergerakan tangan dilambai. "Ti-tidak tidak tidak. Bukan begitu. Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan akan—"

"Hm?"

"Um aku hanya … takut Asano yang tidak nyaman," aku Isogai jujur.

Asano menyesap tehnya. Tak lama meletakkannya kembali pada tempat semula. "Mungkin memang ada alasan yang membuatku tidak nyaman."

Isogai menunduk dalam-dalam. "m—"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Aku suka suasana ini."

Kuning tembaga melebar takjub, meski si pemilik iris violet masih dengan tampang _senga_ yang minta ditimpuk batu. Diiringi suara hujan yang masih terdengar bergemericik di atap rumah.

"Ah aku juga suka." Isogai mendadak antusias dengan topik yang merebak tidak terduga. "Suara hujan di malam hari itu bisa jadi obat untuk mengusir penat. Oh iya Asano, sebenarnya sejak selesai pertandingan _boutaoushi_ aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Ha?"

Air muka si pucuk kembar berubah. Agak memerah karena tercampur malu. Tangan mengepal gugup dengan senyum yang berkali-kali nyaris tersungging di bibirnya.

"A-ano, terima kasih karena kau tetap menjaga rahasia tentang kerja sampinganku. Um, aku tidak tahu harus apa jika kau bilang pada kepala sekolah dan nasib sekolahku ak—"

"Jangan merasa senang dulu. Aku melakukan itu bukan karenamu, Isogai-kun." Asano beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekatkan diri di dekat jendela; menikmati rintikan hujan yang perlahan mulai reda. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki yang tidak memiliki prinsip?"

Isogai terperangah. Mata tembaganya mengerjap penuh binaran takjub. Benar-benar sosok pemimpin yang pantas diagung-agungkan. Meski—

"Atau mungkin kau lebih senang berpikiran aku harus memberimu belas kasihan karena sudah miskin, tinggal di rumah reyot dan harus putus sekolah juga, begitu?"

Isogai _sweatdrop_. Asano menampilkan kesan angkuh dengan senyum pada salah satu sudut bibirnya.

—menyebalkan.

"Ah, hujannya sudah reda." Asano Gakushuu menghela napas, masih membiarkan matanya menatap pantulan tetes hujan terakhir menyerbu tanah menjadi genangan. Kemudian, dia kembali ke tempatnya, mengambil tas dan seragam sekolahnya yang basah.

"Kau mau pulang?" Isogai bertanya karena terkejut mendapati pergerakan Asano yang tidak terduga.

"Kau keberatan?" Asano malah membalikkan tanya, kali ini dengan iris violetnya yang tanpa ragu menatap penuh kuning tembaga yang nampak gugup.

Isogai menggeleng, kemudian beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki mengikuti langkah kaki Asano yang mendahuluinya. Pintu dibuka, Asano berdiri di ambang pintu begitu saja. Kemudian, satu tangannya diulur, Isogai menatap tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih."

Isogai terkesiap dengan tangan yang ikut mendadak terulur; menjabat tangan Asano. "Ah iya, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Memang sudah sepatutnya aku menolong orang lain bukan?"

Asano mengangguk kecil sembari melepas jabat tangan mereka yang sebentar. Merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas, kemudian sebuah amplop cokelat sudah berpindah tangan ke telapak isogai.

"Ini bantuan dari sekolah untuk keluargamu. Kau bisa membeli satu kasur lagi untuk adikmu dan … biaya pengobatan ibumu. Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu, aku pulang." Asano main menghambur pergi begitu saja.

Isogai semakin terkejut. Bukan tipikal Isogai untuk bisa menerima bantuan dari orang lain. Tapi, juga bukan karakteristik seorang Asano yang bisa berbaik hati pada orang lain yang tidak menguntungkannya. Yang jadi pertanyaan Isogai adalah bagaimana bisa seorang Asano memiliki kepedulian terhadap orang lain?

Sosok Asano semakin menjauh dan Isogai seperti ingin mengejarnya. Namun urung, ketika sosok itu nyaris menghilang ditikungan dan Isogai berteriak keras, membuat Asano menghentikan langkah sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"ASANO! HARI INI TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! AKU BENAR-BENAR BERTERIMA KASIH!" Suara Isogai terdengar agak bergetar dengan tangan yang dilambai-lambai ke udara.

Kemudian, ada haru yang tergenang di sudut matanya saat tanpa sengaja iris kuning tembaganya menangkap senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah Asano. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah Isogai temui dari sosok itu sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan menghilangnya sosok Asano setelahnya di tikungan, diiringi senyuman lebar dari Isogai.

.

 **-end-**

* * *

Fict kedua di ansatsu, semoga bisa diterima dengan lapang dada(?) dan hati gembira. Anggap saja ini terjadi beberapa hari setelah boutaoshi usai hahahah :D Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! :D

-nyu.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Asano masuk ke dalam mobil yang sejak tadi sengaja ditinggalkannya di ujung jalan. Tak lama, mobil melaju dan Asano membiarkan iris violetnya terlempar jauh ke luar jendela.

"Apa hari ini tuan menguntit teman Tuan lagi?" sang supir yang masih fokus mengemudi, membuka tanya.

"Menurutmu? Jangan laporkan pada Ayahku." Asano agak acuh tak acuh, meski ada penakanan pada nada suaranya.

Sang supir tersenyum. Alih-alih memperhatikan jalan, dari kaca spion sang supir bisa melihat pantulan wajah Asano yang berseri-seri.

"Biar kutebak… Tuan pasti telah mengatur sebuah rencana dan nampaknya rencana tuan … berhasil?"

Perhatian Asano teralih. Iris violet itu menyipit tajam, melihat senyuman dari wajah sang supir yang muncul dalam pantulan spion. Kemudian, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan membenamkan belakang kepala pada sandaran jok mobil sembari menutup kedua matanya. Menghela napas, Asano merasa bisa bermimpi indah setelah beberapa waktu terus gelisah memikirkan rencana yang telah terealisasikan.

Tentang mengulik kehidupan seseorang.

Tentang teh panas. Tentang perbincangan.

Juga tentang Isogai Yuuma.

"Diamlah."

Bagi Asano, mungkin cuaca hari ini tidak buruk juga. Karena Asano mulai menyukai perbincangan yang ditemani dua cangkir teh panas sembari menunggu hujan reda.

 **-end-**


End file.
